


For you

by 9966



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9966/pseuds/9966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cas decides to go back in time to kill Azazel</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you

Castiel was standing over sleeping Dean. He was watching over him since Sam jumped into the pit. He gently stroked his hair and whispered: “I love you forever. Goodbye” then he kissed him for the last time and disappeared.

He went back to 1973, when it all started. He found Azazel at some farm. He was about to make another deal. But before he could Cas came from behind and killed him. Then he erased the boy’s memory.

Then he went back to 2014. Dean was a mechanic with a wife called Lisa and a son named Ben, Sam was a lawyer and was married to Jess. They were happy. John died few years ago but Mary was still alive and both boys visited her every week.

Cas’s heart was breaking but he knew he did the right thing. He couldn’t stand the pain in Dean’s eyes anymore.

He watched Dean and although he couldn’t hear or see him he said: “anything for you, my love” and then returned to Heaven. He watched over him until the day he died. Dean sometimes felt some presence and whenever he told Mary about it she just smiled and said: “angels are watching over you”.


End file.
